A Miracle Comes When one Hopes
by Trapped-in-your-asylum
Summary: Lelouch died... CC was put to dungeon by Nunnally... Who was that guy that looked so alike with Lelouch? Read and review! Lelouch x CC! The truth is not what it seems.
1. Beggining starts everything

**C.C.'s POV**

_Lelouch is dead._

_Of course, that was to be expected. He was mortal, after all. _

_But why? Why is it so painful?_

"Do you love Lelouch?" _Kallen's voice still haunts me, and part of me wonders, is it true? Could it be that __I'm in love__ with him? With Lelouch?_

_I don't know. Maybe. But then, why did he not fulfill his promise to me, to make me smile when I died? I wonder what he would have said if Kallen hadn't interrupted…_

_Everyone dies eventually. Six hundred years of experience has made me understand that. _

Plit plit.

_Oh my. __Tears are falling__…_

_Why? Why am I crying? Could it be, Lelouch? I wonder why his death makes me sad. I have seen many people come and go, but…I only feel this said when _you _die. _

_Lelouch, why? Why didn't you take me with you? I have always wanted to die. Ever since the beginning, it has always been my hope, my dream, not yours. _

_Why? Why is this so unfair? I wanted it so much, but I could never have it. But you, you who never desired death…you have it so easily. _

_Is it because of this that I am so sad? _

_No…_

_I think not. So why?_

CRACK.

C.C.'s eyes snapped open as a shower of glass hailed down upon her, flinching as the scattered shards slit her hands and face. Her hands still clasped before her breast, C.C. rose from her kneeling position before the church altar to face the pair of knightmare frames that had just smashed through the roof.

"What do you want?" she asked flatly, her voice betraying none of the confusion she felt. These were Nunnally's knights, were they not? What could the young empress want with C.C.?

Pzzzt. The sound of a com turning on. Meanwhile, the cockpit of the other frame slid open, and a man not a day past twenty-five leapt lithely onto the ground.

"Her highness, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, wishes to see you," the first frame crackled out.

The man who had left his frame seized C.C.'s hand, ordering her brusquely, "Come, now!"

_What does Lelouch's sister want with me?_

--

They brought C.C. back to the remnants of Pendragon and marched her into the reconstructed audience chamber of Britannia palace. There, on the throne, sat Nunnally, gazing impassively at the trio even as C.C.'s two guards lock-stepped her to the head of the room. Both bowed deeply.

"Leave," Nunnally said, not kindly but not arrogantly either. They saluted smartly and hurried out the double doors, pulling them shut as they left.

Nunnally sighed. "C.C.?" she said.

C.C. looked at her in acknowledgement.

"Were you the one who gave the geass to onii-sama?"

For a moment, C.C. wanted to say no, but she felt compelled to tell the truth to Lelouch's last living relative – well, the one that counted, at any rate. Mutely, C.C. nodded.

"Why?" Nunnally demanded.

"I needed him to fulfill my wish."

"What wish?" Nunnally said, almost hotly.

C.C. hesitated, then admitted, "I wished for death."

"Why did you choose onii-sama, out of all people?" Nunnally asked, her voice strained and thick with emotion.

"I…" C.C. averted her eyes from Nunnally's face. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Nunnally shrieked. "_You don't know?!" _

"I don't know," C.C. repeated.

"You are the reason that my onii-sama is dead, and _you don't know?_"

C.C. remained silent.

"I…I hate you!" Nunnally cried. "You are a..a…a witch! I hate you for taking my onii-sama way from me!"

Patience cracking, C.C. retorted, "The feeling is mutual. I never liked you much either. Lelouch always cared for you more than anything else!"

"C.C.!" Nunnally gasped. "Did you love onii-sama?" she asked in disbelief.

_Why is everyone asking me this? _C.C.'s left eye twitched violently.

"Hmpf." C.C. narrowed her eyes at Nunnally. "I don't know."

"How could onii-sama love you?" Nunnally said. "You are right – he only ever loved me."

"How would you know?" C.C. said. "Lelouch believed me more than he believed in you. He even lied to you, these two long years!"

"It was for my own good. Onii-sama did it for my sake," Nunnally said.

"No! He did it for the world's sake!"

"Lies," Nunnally shot back. "Onii-sama loved me more than he did the world."

C.C. could feel her ire rising; when did Nunnally become this annoyingly dense and possessive?

"How would you know?" C.C. baited. "Lelouch always stayed at my side. We even kissed twice, you know?"

"That's impossible," Nunally said. "Onii-sama always tells me how much he loves me."

"He told me he would make me die smiling!" C.C. said.

"He was only pitying you!"

The words wrenched a gap in C.C.'s heart. "How would you know? He doesn't tell you anything; he only lies to you!"

"No!" Nunnally shut her eyes. "You're lying, you witch!"

"He once told me that if I'm the witch, then he is the warlock."

"Stop lying!"

"We even sleep together in the same room."

"Guards!" Nunnally called. Two figures materialized from off the stage of the antechamber. "Arrest her!" she demanded, pointing a quivering finger at C.C.

"Yes, you majesty!"

C.C. had dinner in a detention facility that night.

x.x.x

**C.C.'s POV**

_I never liked Nunnally. Lelouch treated her like a queen or a goddess, spoiling her and catering to her every whim. The only part of her I ever liked were her eyes. _

_Those violet eyes, so much like the ones Lelouch had. _

_I think…I love Lelouch. More than anything, I love Lelouch. He treated me well, and even when I lost my memory, he held me dear. _

_I also think…I understand why I did not like Shirley either. I always felt a smidgeon of jealousy for her. The same goes for Kallen, except I think she envied me more. She, too, loved Lelouch._

_In this prison, I come to realize many things. _

_My memories, they continue. _

_My memories, with Lelouch, with tears, and with smiles – they all exist in my memories. _

_Lelouch, I loved you. Still do. More than anything. More than myself. _

_Why didn't I realize it until now? Why didn't I tell him? I should not have let him die. I would have asked him to stay with me, for all eternity. _

_But I've killed him. I've destroyed the life he was meant to have. Fate would not spare even him to me, my warlock, my Lelouch._

_Winter, spring, summer, and fall…time. It passes so quickly, but never quickly enough. Lelouch is not returning – will never return. I've never loved anyone before, and I will never love anyone again. Lelouch – he is always on my mind. _

_Lelouch. Why did you die? Why did you leave me alone? I can't remain this way forever…_

The guards never saw her anymore. She was the invisible wraith huddled in the corner of a white-lit facility in her white asylum garb, gazing glassy-eyed at the white walls.

Thus, it was a simple matter for her to one day just…disappear.

_They _never noticed. Soldiers never did.

C.C. shielded her eyes as a bright blast of sunlight blinded her vision. It had been much too long since she set foot outside the palace. Exhausted and numb, she staggered along the palace walls, with one hand supporting her weight against the stone and mortar.

Suddenly, a shadow fell across her path. She looked up in surprise, and her mouth dropped open into a little "o."

_Lelouch?!_

"It can't be…" she muttered incoherently, before her mind finally gave way as fatigue seized hold of her body, and she pitched forward into the strange man's arms.


	2. Judge woman by courage

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked to the guy beside me. When I have regain my

consciousness, I found myself in this room sleeping in a bed and a guy was sitting beside

me. _The guy looks familiar, Black silk hair, violet eyes… Could it be??_

"A. are you Lelouch?" I asked him again nervously. He kept silent.

"Lelouch??" I called the name of the man I loved again. I touched his cheek and I feel the

warmth of a human. _He is still alive Lelouch He is alive. _Tears fell through my cheek.

"No, I'm not the Lelouch you know" He say suddenly "Well, my name is Lelouch but I

didn't know you" He said in a cold voice like talking to someone he never knew, a

stranger.

"It's me C.C. I'm the one who gave you geass" I cried. "Lelouch Lamperouge Don't you

remember me?" I asked him desperately.

"I'm Lelouch but I'm not Lelouch the demon emperor. My father is a fan of him and

since I look alike him he named me Lelouch"

"Tell me who is your father and what's your full name.." _It can't be two person who have _

_same faces. It's impossible!_

"Lelouch Montrague and my father had died when I was a child so I can't remember. It's

what my mom told me" He says it in Lelouch usual tone.

CC realized that it had been a long time since she was imprisoned by Nunnally.

"How many years had passed since Lelouch the demon emperor died?"

"20 years it is so I can't be him, who are you anyway? That CC name is just an initial

wasn't it? Tell me your true name!"

She make up her name. She won't tell her true name to any man other than Lelouch

"My real name is Catherine Carth. By the way where am I anyway?"

"I saw you faint in the street so I bring you to my home"

"This is a home?" CC looked at her surroundings and see a room with many creak in the

walls _He can't be Lelouch, he wouldn't want to live here._

"Well, I'm a traveler anyway. So it isn't my home." He is rather annoyed by CC that she

is insulting his home "Where's your home? Your parents will get worried"

CC got an idea. "To tell you the truth, I'm a slave and thrown by my own family" She

said in a sad tone.

"Well sorry then" The black haired guy said. She refused to call him Lelouch. Of course

"Can I travel with you?" CC know that knowing that she has escape Nunnally must be

really mad by now and will be searching everywhere. CC felt sorry for the guards she

tricked.

"What?" He asked her in a surprised tone

"Well, since I don't have any place to go. I'll help you. Don't worry"

"Alright then. Let's go shopping. You need some clothes"

"No.." CC know if she goes out she can be caught by the guards "Lelouch" At last she

called his name "Please buy me some clothes, I still don't feel really well. You see, a

little dizzy"

"Okay, okay" '_What a troublesome girl _'he thought.

Then Lelouch goes to the shopping centre. Wondering what cloth will suit Catherine

**Lelouch Pov **

_What a troublesome girl_

_Where did she come from anyway?_

_But the green hair of hers_

_Kind of nostalgic_

_Like I have seen it _

_Somewhere_

_A long time ago_

_But where?_

_Her golden eyes_

_Seems like _

_She wants_

_To say something_

_To tell me something_

_Something I don't know_

_Something from the past_

_Somehow_

_I don't feel like living _

_With a stranger_

_Her scent_

_Is _

_Really familiar_

_But I think _

_Living with her_

_Might not be bad _

_After all_

_I mean _

_She looks cute_

Lelouch turned red by his own thought _Why am I thinking about her anyway?_

He search a dress for Catherine (CC). _Thinking she might be nice on this and on that._

At last Lelouch picked a green dress with a lily flower and a white dress with a red rose.

Also he picked a few t- shirt with cheese kun logo in it. Even now Pizza Hut and cheese

kun is still popular. He goes home and went straight to the bathroom. There he found

CC naked.

"You!" CC shouted and throw some things to Lelouch

"S.. Sorry I forgot!!" He remember that he is living alone. He ran away and waited in

The living room. "What she is doing anyway? What takes her so long?" Lelouch

Grumbled to himself in the living room. "Oh, so you want to peek?" CC goes out with

Lelouch t-shirt "N..no" Lelouch blushed. "This is your clothes use it!" He handed the

Shopping bag to CC. "Oh my thank you" CC grinned at the cheese kun t shirt and go

Changing. Lelouch looks at her and ask her, "Why don't you use the dress?" He looks a

Little disappointed that CC chose to use the cheese kun t-shirt than the dress. But she

Use the skirt he buys at least. CC frowned, "I don't like using dress, anyway I love this

Cheese kun t-shirt" She smiled at her t-shirt. Lelouch chuckled looking her so happy with

T-shirt.

**Lelouch Pov**

_Good that she like it then_

_By the way_

_In my dream _

_I saw a girl _

_Hugging a cheese kun doll_

_Smiling at him_

_But it couldn't be her_

CC looks at Lelouch and smiled and Lelouch blushed.

**Uhh.. School is coming and I'm sad. Please Review!!! I love reviews!! By the way sorry for the grammar.. I will study more to improve it!! ^^ Thanks for the people who reviewed for the first chapter!!! GBU XD Go Lelouch x CC!! I really love them!! 3 3 Chapter 3 will be coming soon!!**


	3. Tear is like rain from heaven

As CC expected, it doesn't take a long time for Nunnally to realized that she has already escaped. Nunnally asked the guards, "Why did you let her go?" The guards were terrified that they will be executed for being careless, "We're deeply sorry." They said bowing their heads deeply. "Raise your heads" Nunnally give the order and smiles. "It's okay, everyone has their own mistakes."

Both the guards froze and thinks '_Gosh! She's so cute and kind' _But then Nunnally said, "But, I hope you can make up for your own mistakes. The guards bowed again to her and vow, "We vow that we will capture that witch to atone our mistakes". Nunnally then smile a very sweet smile that they both blushed. "Capture her! No matter what it takes! Make a wanted picture of hers and put it in all around the country!" she ordered. "Yes, my lord!" They both replied.

**Nunnally Pov**

_Just wait… Onii sama_

_I won't let her go so easily _

_After what she does to you_

_Even though Suzaku san says that it isn't her fault_

_But it is the only thing I can do for you, onii sama_

_All of it starts when she gave you geass_

_You start lying to me and deceive me_

_I know it's for my sake _

_But I can't forgive her for killing you _

_You're the only person I have in this world_

_The truth is, I like CC san too_

_I thinks of her as my own sister_

_Or maybe as my future sister in law_

_I know you loves her too_

_But the thing that makes me irritated is_

_The fact that she didn't know whether she loves you too_

_I have always hope to have her as my sister in law_

_But when I discover the truth_

_I feel disappointed to her_

_That she's the reason for you to deceive me_

_The power she gave has destroy you so badly _

_I can't help but mad at her_

_I'm sorry, onii sama_

Tears fall from my cheek, I started sobbing and suddenly Suzaku barged in to the room. I quickly wiped my tears and asked him with no emotion, "What's the matter, Suzaku san?" Suzaku noticed that just now she cries and asked her softly, "Nunnally, are you crying because of Lelouch?" I nodded and he came closer and stroke my hair. "Suzaku san" I called his name. "Do you miss Euphie onee sama?" Suzaku shows a troubled face and finally he said, "Yes" he smiled "There is no days and nights that I didn't think of Euphie".

I smiled looking at his honest confession and ask him, " You really love her, didn't you? Suzaku san?" I show a grin in my face. Suzaku can't help but blushed, unable to lie he nodded and I smiled again. "Did you hate onii sama for killing her?" I am asking the person with the same fate with me. Both me and him got the person we love die in the hands of the person that we like. Both of us knows that they did it unintentionally but we can't forgive them. "The truth is" He finally said "I still hates Lelouch for killing Euphie, but I realize that Lelouch was dead too, and somehow when Lelouch dies I am really sad. Although I can revenge Euphie I'm still sad, strange huh?"

"Onii sama's first friend is you, right, Suzaku san?" Suzaku seems to be in pain and he said, "and his last". "His last" I repeated it in a sad tone. Then, there is a silence for a while. "I also hates Lelouch that he makes her precious sister cries" He said. I smiled faintly to him.

Meanwhile, in Lelouch small mansion. CC was sleeping in the bed while Lelouch was kicked out from the bed. She complained about the man and woman's right like she did to Lelouch. _Sounds nostalgic, huh _She feels a great pain whenever she thinks of Lelouch. Lelouch looks at her, looking confused. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" She didn't answer. "I have give you my bed, why are you still having that sad expression?" She still didn't answer. "You looks like you're mourning for your boyfriend's death, you know?"

She winced when he says that and he thinks _I got it right, huh._ Feeling a little guilty, Lelouch finally said, " Sorry" and CC turned to him and said, "There's nothing to be sorry about" and she shows a faint smile. Lelouch ask her impatiently, "Hey, did you, by some chance the late wife of Lelouch the demon emperor or her girlfriend?" She shook her head and she turns to Lelouch again and look him straight in his face and say, "Are you worrying about me?" Lelouch blushed and say, "N..no" and he looked away.

CC grinned. _There is something with this guy, really_ . Suddenly, a bunch of soldiers come to the town and they seems to be pasting something in the city's wall. CC immediately said to Lelouch, "May I go for a while? I'll be back soon" Lelouch raised his hand as a symbol of "yeah". Then CC rushed out to the town square and find her poster all around the country. _Wow, the prize money is so big. You really hate me, huh, Nunnally. Dead or alive. It means she'll kill me as soon as I was caught. But sorry, I am immortal._

Suddenly she thinks of Lelouch, he wouldn't want to accompany her in her journey if he knows she is a dangerous person and will abandon her and she'll be alone again. She sighed thinking of a way to prevent Lelouch from seeing this poster. After all, he's a quite interesting man, very much like her Lelouch Vi Britannia.

**There goes the third chapter and the holiday is over. Huaa I feel like crying now TT. I hope for reviews please! TT Chapter 4? It'll be coming soon!! Wait please!! And I really hope for reviews! Goodbye, holiday! Sayonara!**


	4. No title

Early in the morning, a loud explosion rang out from the kitchen. Lelouch rushed into the kitchen to see what the all the commotion was about. "Catherine!" Lelouch exclaimed "What the hell did you do?!?"

CC looked up to him and answered innocently, "I'm making breakfast."

Lelouch saw boiling water, spilled milk, and also noticed that the explosion earlier was due to the baking of a cake. "What did you try to make?"

"Hmm... I don't know, since I never cooked before, I tried mixing all the ingredients in your fridge." CC said in an innocent tone.

Lelouch just stared at her blankly. ˈ_How could a girl be so stupid?_ˈHe thought to himself.

Since CC is all dirty she thought to herself _ˈHmm… I should go take a bath.ˈ_ She said, "Alright, I'll leave the rest to you. I'm going to take a bath," then left the kitchen to go the bathroom.

"Wha-" unable to say anything he just nodded and sighed. ˈ_Oh no, she's ruined my kitchen, I wonder what she'll do to my bathroom._ˈLelouch started to pick up the mess Catherine had made, and then proceeded to cook some fried eggs. After all, it was the only ingredient left in the fridge.

After CC finished bathing she came back out into the kitchen wearing nothing, but a skimpy towel that was too small for her. Lelouch said, "Now, put on your dress and we'll go shopping"

ˈ_Shit, if I go shopping with him I'll be caught by the guards sent by Nunnally._ _What should I do? My poster is all around the town, he'd know that I'm a dangerous woman and wouldn't allow me to go with him. Should I tell him the truth? That __**(I'm/I was)**__ the accomplice of the demon king. No, it's too risky, and there's no point telling him that. If I go with him, he would be caught too, but it's the only way for me. Should I trick him? Well that's a good idea._ˈ CC thought to herself.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lelouch asked her in a worried tone. She took it as a chance, she fainted dramatically and he immediately caught her in his arms.

"Oh no, I think I'm not feeling well." She said in a weak and helpless voice that she had practiced for hundreds of years. She's a good actress.

"You should rest," Lelouch said as he carried her to the bed and put her on it.

"I'm sorry I can't accompany you shopping," she said.

He just smiled and took his jacket and left to go to the store. Around a minute later, CC remembered something, ˈ_Oh crap, I forgot about my poster_._ I might have a huge bounty too._ˈ

Around ten minutes later, Lelouch come back with a poster in his hand and asked her, "What's the meaning of this? Who are you actually? Catherine or should I say CC!" CC was dumbfounded. She then quickly realized that she wasn't as good as Lelouch at planning.

She soon came up with an idea. She looked down for a moment and said, "Actually, CC is my long lost sister. I've come here to find her," tears fell from her eyes."I'm Catherine, CC had told me much about her accomplice, the demon king Lelouch, through letters. But when I came here she wasn't here and I heard that she had died right before I came, and when I went to find her some of the guards spotted me and thought that I was my sister. I really didn't do anything wrong.." CC said in a serious tone.

"Are you really telling me the truth?" Lelouch asked her.

She nodded and she cried again, "Please, Lelouch, take me from this country, and take me somewhere else, I just don't want to stay in this country. They'll catch me soon!" She screamed in horror and cries some more.

"It's not fair for them to catch you for a mistake that you've never made. Just say that you're not your sister and the problem is solved." She just cried louder, man she was a really good actress. "Alright, alright. Tomorrow morning we'll leave the country, but are you sure they won't recognize your face?" Lelouch asked her.

"Don't worry, I'll wear a disguise, by the way Lelouch, can you buy me some wigs?" CC came back to her original disposition after wiping her tears away.

"What color?"

"Whatever suits me, but I think pink's good" CC Said cheerfully

"Alright, now you should start packing, we'll take off tomorrow morning," Lelouch said.

"Oh yeah, don't forget to get a pair of contact lenses, I want blue okay?" CC said. Lelouch merely nodded and go to buy the things.

ˈ_Haa. At last, all the commotion is all over. I know she's lying, but I don't really care. Anyway that CC name feels very nostalgic to me, like I've heard it somewhere before. Sometime in the past, but I can't remember when. And I don't care too much anyways._ˈ Lelouch thought as he made his way through town to the various stores he needed to go to. "Goodbye to my peaceful days" he muttered to himself.

Author's note : **Hehe, thanks to my beta reader it's finished… REVIEW!! I really love reviews!! lol**


	5. Chapter 5

After packing all the things, early in the morning Lelouch woke up and looked at CC.

She's sleeping soundly, so peaceful. "Lelouch" she muttered in her sleep. Seeing that,

Lelouch blushed. Seeing her beautiful figure, even if he's not that kind of a man, he feels

insecure. Unable to stay like this any longer, he finally took control of himself and

whispered to her ear, "Catherine. Wake up." Feeling the hot breath in her ear, she woke

up without any further attempt. She saw Lelouch and she broke into tears and embrace

him tightly and she said, "I missed you, Lelouch." She sobbed. Lelouch was in a

confused state and immediately released her grip and said, "Catherine, are you okay?"

CC blushed, then she finally remembered he's not her Lelouch. "Ahh, sorry. I think

you're somebody else." Hearing that, Lelouch felt two things, a part of him was relieved

but the other feel an uneasy feeling, that was jealousy, yet he didn't realize it. "Ah, it's

okay." He replied. To broke the annoying silence, CC suggests to go quickly. Lelouch

agreed.

Meanwhile in the palace

"What? You haven't found her? Is it really hard to search a girl?" Nunnally shrieked in

anger.

"My deepest apologies, your highness. But we haven't any signal of her appearance."

The guards replied, deeply terrified.

"If this is the way you work, she can now escape. Escape? Oh yes, I almost forget. You

must search all the person leaving this town, search their identity and tell it to me." She

decreed.

"As you wish, your highness." The guards bowed and went away.

"For onii sama, I'll do everything, Like what he had done to me." Nunnally vowed to

Herself. Suzaku, who watched the total changed of Nunnally just shook his head and

Feels pity for Lelouch, that he knew that Lelouch loves CC, but he never told him

Because he wants Lelouch to die before confessing his love, like him, with euphie,

But the sadness he felt for Lelouch when he dies, is no fake, for he's his first friend.

And he being the one who killed him, felt a great feeling of guilty for Nunnally so

He couldn't afford to say anything when he sees Nunnally's treatment to CC. He

wonders, if Lelouch is still alive somewhere, what would he be thinking about this.

His beloved sister tried to abuse the girl he loved. He must be sad.

"Sorry, both of you, could you show your full identity?" The guards on the gate asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Her highness, Empress Nunnally, had give an order to search the full identity of people

Who wants to leave this country." He replied.

'Oh my god!' they both thought at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N= I will be really surprised if someone is still reading this.

'I don't know when it started', CC hugged herself as she heard the guards talking about that rule, but for the long time she had lived in this world- she had never felt so persecuted and hunted. Her gaze flickered to Lelouch's look-alike, his face as calm as the violet eyes began to assess the situation. 'How like Lelouch.' She silently thought, a pain reverberating again in her chest.

The guard was looking perversely at her, by the looks of him he didn't look distinctly Britanian or Japanese, probably a mix-breed- he was saucily asking her, "But, eh, girl. You can go unchecked if you would be with me for a night." CC could see that this man is badly trained and that she could take him with a single kick- but before she could react, Lelouch had punched the man- his calm face distorting into a look of anger and disgust.

"She's with me." He declared, looking as imperious as the Lelouch before him.

"You- you!" The guard was pale with fear, and was trembling and scarcely recovering from the punch before Lelouch starting to splutter a few incoherent words. Looking at it, the situation was wholly in their favor- either by negligence or pure luck, he seem to be the only guard around.

"Let us leave. We are not the one you seek. If you still value your life, you will let us leave." CC commanded him calmly, "Unless- you would like a couple more beatings…" She finished eerily, from the edge of her eyes; she could see Lelouch looking at her in amusement.

"Catherine, you sure got a spine there." He remarked half in admiration and in a mocking tone- as they leave the gates safely and unharmed.

"I can't help it." CC said flatly, "And I don't need you to protect me." She did not want to be too close to this Lelouch look alike, it would have been dangerous if she fall for this man too.

"It is the job of every man to protect all women." Lelouch said, instead of being miffed- he was looking at her with an unreadable expression. "Catherine… Do you know the demon king Lelouch personally?" He asked after considerable silence, they were heading towards the nearest inn when an image of CC's calling Lelouch's name flickered on his thought. Maybe it was the right time to bring it up.

CC's paled in feature as she grabbed her arm in the uneasiness, "Why… why do you ask?" Her tone was sharp and defensive- as if she had not wanted Lelouch to probe any further.

Something about the aspect about CC's hurt face annoyed Lelouch too much that even if he knew CC wouldn't like to discuss it, he lashed out sarcastically, "Well, you were murmuring something about missing him in your dream, so I suppose you should know him personally. Are you sure you're really not the witch they're hunting?"

CC mentally cursed himself for dreaming about Lelouch- she bristled in pain as she answered the question carefully. "N-no. I don't know him. Can we talk about this another time? Lelouch, I'm so tired." She faked exhaustion and started looking at him pleadingly.

Something about her told Lelouch that she's still hiding something about it. But he sighed and said, "Fine, let's go for the nearest inn. Do you think they'll chase us?"

"Nunnally would notice and would hunt us by tomorrow." CC said. Lelouch's sister isn't dumb- and she had become wiser as she had been coronate as queen. If only she had been wiser and not hunt her like this…

Xxx

Lelouch had been silent as soon as they checked in the nearest inn, 'did he notice I've been lying to him?' CC thought suspiciously, they had checked in one room as a couple- half to save money and at CC's suggestion, but Lelouch hadn't gotten flustered as usual but just complied silently.

CC was sitting on the bed while munching a pizza on her bed when Lelouch suddenly rose up and pushed her into the bed. His face was unreadable as his lips locked into CC's passionately and forcefully, shocking CC as her eyes became wider and the silence in the room became more deafening.


	7. Chapter 7

CC backed away from Lelouch, their lips had met for a second- it felt very unreal as CC traced her lips with her finger. Oddly, she didn't hate it- but a pain stoned her chest as she remembered the man before him. Lelouch… Looking at him defensively, she opened her lips to ask, the words tumbling out her mouth as she chided him mockingly with her eyebrows- a failing effort in appearing coy, "What did you just do?"

"I kissed you." Lelouch said defiantly- as if it was a matter of fact that he should kiss her, his fingers reached to caress CC's cheek. She winced, how long has it been since someone had touched her so?

"Why?" CC's lips curved up as she looked at him with a mirthless smile, "Do you, like that guard before- had such perverse thoughts about me?" Her hands were trembling a bit at the foreign touch of a man she was afraid to fall for.

"No." Lelouch didn't get angry, nor did he blush as when CC had teased him- he simply looked at her with an infuriating calm, "I simply noticed something."

"What did you notice?" CC said, hiding a quiver in her voice. Is he going to leave me now?

"That you liked being kissed by Lelouch." Lelouch commented- a fleeting smirk on his lips before he turned serious again, "Who was he? Tell me the truth. Or I'll leave now."

"Lelouch Vi Britannia was the only man I loved." CC admitted finally, finding no other option and knowing that Lelouch was serious. Her tone was cold and dead as she spoke the name of the man she loved with all her soul. "He was a martyr. He sacrificed himself for the sake of Britannia- and I helped him with it. Which is why Nunnally now hates me with all her might and wanted to kill me. I am a wretched woman who killed the man I love." A cackle escaped her lips as she saw Lelouch's pained face. How ironic can this situation be?

Not knowing why- Lelouch filled a spasm of pain when CC said all that- and felt the guilt dancing on his stomach, but no- it wasn't just guilt here. And no longer jealousy, it was all replaced by a strong sense to refute her words.

"No!" Lelouch sudden said, his tone emphasizing each of his words, "It's not your fault, CC, and it isn't!"

CC looked at him tiredly and felt dizzy as she saw the shadow of the man she loved saying all that, knowing all along that it wasn't him. "Lelouch, you're a cruel man. Don't say that when you have the same face with him. It's a torture I'm not sure I can handle." CC said- her voice breaking as she averted her glance from him, her fingers pointing at his violet eyes, "And that violet eyes that is filled with the same passion with him. If there's a god, he must have sent you to me to punish me."

Lelouch kissed her lips again, surprising her for the second time. This time the kiss is deeper and more passionate as she dug her nails into his backs- as if to make sure he's real and not merely a figment of her imagination. Lelouch's tongue traveled freely onto her mouth and captured the essence he had seeked everywhere- his arms were holding her to calm her as her tears rolled over his cheeks.

"Lelouch Montrague." She whispered to his ears as they finally released the kiss- the name her attempt to deny her desire, "You really are a cruel man."

"I will be your Lelouch, CC." He said his violet eyes steady as he cupped her face to look at him. "And you'll be my CC."

Before CC could formulate a reply, a loud voice came from below the inn. "We're looking for a couple of fugitives; it's the Queen's order to capture them. Anyone who interferes will be sorely punished!"

CC felt her hard beating louder as Lelouch ran downwards to face the guards.

AN= I'm happy people are still reading this story. Please read and review :D. Notify me if there's some grammar errors.


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe its the way Lelouch commanded them- the fact that he just oozes off charisma that astounded the guards. Or maybe it was the face too similar that had terrified one of the soldiers- a Japanese soldier who once worked for Zero, that had let them through. The command was simple- and even without geass, it was still very effective.

"I, Lelouch Vie Britannia- command you to escort us to the queen, Nunnally Vie Britannia."

He had delivered the words with such articulation that had astounded those who had seen him- because he looked just like the splitting image of a man who- years ago- had become the hero of justice, and the villain of destruction.

CC, astounded had followed him wide eyed- they were in the car- on their way to face the queen of the land. Yet when she braved herself to touch his sleeve, he only turns back and smiles a comforting smile. That's when she knew he was not Lelouch- at least not the conniving, sarcastic, disagreeable Lelouch she once loved.

Yet she felt her heart beating so hard when he said,

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

She didn't know what makes her so angry when she stuttered, her face hot with embarrasment and doubt, "W-who are you?"

Lelouch smiled cryptically, "Who am I indeed. If I were to give myself an identity, I'm the man who had fallen for you." Lelouch immediately tipped his finger to her chin- the move was sudden- and for a sudden, CC could have sworn the friction between them was real- that the thing she had been trying so hard to deny exists- his violet orbs dancing with her golden ones mischeviously. "Who do you want me to be?"

Who does she want him to be?

"Nunnally will kill us as soon we reached the castle." She looked at him. She doesn't really want to involve an uninvolved person, but something... something that she can't really pinpoint- maybe his determined violet eyes reminds her of her Lelouch- the man who had single-handedly upturned the world and rewrite the history.

She is such a silly woman- even after living for centuries. Secretly she felt like sighing at her own situation.

"Would she? Nunnally is a gentle person, the queen is- from what I've heard." His voice banished her fear with an infuriating calm.

Indeed. Would Nunnally have it in her heart to execute a man who just looked like her brother? But times had changed. Nunnally had changed, so much so that CC had lost all concept of her personality. She knew that Nunnally was also breaking- like her, after Lelouch's death.

"You looked pale." Lelouch said, frowning. His fingers slipped into hers, causing her to jump inside. "I will handle everything. Do you not believe me?"

All of a sudden, CC found herself not to be able to reply. Instead, her hands trembled under his hold. His hands clutched hers tighter, and she felt like suffocating.

Don't smile, don't say gentle words- I'm begging you.

Don't make me betray Lelouch. He's the only one I will ever love.

Don't make me fall for you.

"I... I love Lelouch." She said.

He laughed, amused. "Am I not Lelouch? Eh?"

"You-you're not Lelouch Vie Brittannia." She said, it felt odd saying it.

His face was unreadable for a moment, and he looked away- to the window where the sky just seemed too red- because the sun was getting ready to take its bow. Birds were chirping and outside, there were kids running- their unblemished eyes brimming with innocence, and their arms seem ready to embrace the earth- the wonderful world which had been carefully designed for everyone to be happy, yet happiness came with exceptions- there were grief after a loss so dear, and the death buried under the soil.

There were also gardens not meant to be touch.

"We're nearing our destination." Was all that Lelouch would say. And the smile plastered on his lips had worn off.

But where- where lies the place which is their final destination- CC longed to ask- her heart aching when she saw the straight lips- the upwards twitch of the lips disappearing as the sun began to set.

* * *

Suzaku watched as Nunnally smiled at him- her pale face angelic.

"Suzaku san. I wonder if my brother hates me." She said, her voice gentle and painful. "After all, I've always been a burden to him."

Suzaku's face contorted to a painful expression. "If he hates you, then he would not have loved anybody. He always treasured you more than anyone else in this world."

"He loves that green haired witch." Her anger mixed with a sort of yearning. "And I was jealous. But more angry, because you know- I am rather fond of that witch once. She seemed so harmless and nice- who would've thought... I hate her as much as I can hate anybody, Suzaku san. But I am not that stupid to know, that no matter how much I detest her, my brother wouldn't return, would he." She left the word with a remnant of hope. And Suzaku suddenly feel ashamed.

It was supposed to be a beautiful world.

They're supposed to purge the world- stripping it of its impurities and hatred. Was such a world too much to ask for?

What is it that you died for, Lelouch? Euphie?

Nunnally cracked a small laugh- the sort of which one let out when they're embarrassed, but the embarrassment that had existed only in the past- one that now that they've grown up, they can talk about it freely. "I used to have a crush on you, Suzaku san. The gentle way you treated me and my brother- your admirable sense of justice moved my heart. Maybe thats why- as some kind of tribute to the past- I could not hate you- even if you're just as guilty as CC in my brother's death."

Suzaku was supposed to be shocked- but he wasn't. He knew he had seen it coming. The sweet- unassuming way she had let his hand led her way- and the occassional longing in the strain of her voice was enough to give him proof. But Euphie was still fresh in his memories, her pink hair spreading out the blue sky, white dress fluffing around.

"You liked Euphie-oneesama." Nunnally said, not in a bitter tone, but in an understanding tone. "I knew it. I always envied people who was loved." Her violet eyes became slightly hazy, "Because- no one had ever loved me, that way- the wholehearted-way you seem to treasure Euphie onee sama, or the way brother seem to love that woman."

"Nunnally." Suzaku said. There seemed to be nothing he could say at this point. Everything's become so mixed that its hard to point where the head and tails lie.

"Don't pity me." Nunnally's voice was hard- like the brittle mirror about to collapse. "CC will pay for my brother's death."

What should I do, Lelouch?

Suzaku remembered those days where the three of them used to laugh happily- sheltered with ignorance. Was that the bliss we actually used to long for? The bliss- that no matter how fake it is- provide a balm for our soul?

* * *

Finally an update. Sorry it took so long. I actually have forgotten about the story. Thanks for the two late reviews. It actually helped to remind me about this. Please review and tell me of what you think.


End file.
